


On the Beach

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, In the crystal, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Slight spoilers for game's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: Within the Crystal he tries to cling to things that make him happy to withstand feeling so alone





	On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something different.

He’s happy, its weird to think that such a feeling can still find its way into his chest and warm him from the inside out. After all that has happened, Noctis feels like he should only be angry, but he’s here on the soft white sand of Galdin Quay with his friends and the woman that was at one time his Fiance. 

Happy. She’s telling them a story about when her life in Tenebrae, before the Empire took it from her, but there’s no sadness. Just the dreamy feel of a memory laid out open and fondly. Her eyes glow in the firelight, becoming as bright as the flames when she tells them about the fields of Sylleblossoms. Prompto’s so invested in the story and hearing about it. Ignis mentions a few stray things he’d remembered as a very young child. “There was a time I made Noctis a flower crown.” Their eyes meet and there’s a simple smile on her unpainted lips. 

“You did. I remember being amazed at watching how you managed to tie the stems off into knots.” He laughs. “Though, I think the crown looked better on you than it did me.” 

“Aw, c’mon Noct. You were born to wear a crown. I’m sure it looked like it belonged. I mean, your head’s gotta be used for something.” Gladio teases and Prompto cackles beside the shield. 

“Hey!” Noctis shoves at him and Lunafreya laughs, it's like music and Noctis wants to hear it again. 

He breathes deeply and thinks and her soft laughter echoes around him again. He opens his eyes to the swirling galaxy he’s grown so accustomed to within the crystal and sighs. 

Defeat, he’d wanted so badly for the dream to continue, but like always it drifts away and he’s reminded of where he really is. He isn’t ready and he knows it. So he pulls his legs to his chest and let’s his head rest against his knees. 

As always he lets the tears fall free. A new feeling washes over him and he looks up. Lunafreya’s spectral image is moving towards him. She stops just before him. “I can not be here long.” Her hand reaches for his face and she cups his cheeks in her hands and wipes the tears from his eyes. “Please, Dear Noctis. Think of that beach again, I wish to walk along the shore with you there.” 

Noctis glups and nods slowly as she lets go of his face to take his hands, tugging him to his feet as she stands. Noctis closes his eyes and opens them, she’s still there bathed in the evening sun. Her hand feels cold in his, but they’re on the beach together. He looks around and sees Prompto and Ignis relaxing in the sand under an umbrella. Gladio reads not far off from them. 

“Shall we?” Lunafreya smiles at him and Noctis offers her his arm. She takes it, linking their arms as they begin to stroll.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to chat please feel free to find me as follows:  
[tumblr](https://inconcinnusink.tumblr.com/)  
+  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/awkawardcrow)  
+  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/awkawardcrow)


End file.
